The haunting past and present
by Vickster9900
Summary: A girl walks into the lobby to report something big and what connection has she got to Ziva? Tiva in upcoming chapters. Rated M for caution.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had this idea in my head and I needed to write it down. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

It was a dark and misty evening in DC. Temperatures were lower, although it is only September.

The NCIS team was working well at the office, although the heating was broken and everyone was freezing to death.

Tony shivered "I Hate global warming!"

Ziva laughed "Since when do you know anything about global warming?" she joked.

Tony just glared at her as he went to get another cup of coffee.

Another hour passed in deadly silence; a bit too quiet for this time of day and the team were starting to get a bit suspicious.

"I'm sure it's just something to do with the cold, Gibbs" Ziva said.

Gibbs sighed and was about to continue with his paperwork when he got a strange gut feeling that stopped him right in his tracks. He had this same kind of gut feeling before, but not since… Kelly was alive. It was strange and he just could not give a reason for it.

The only sign of anyone living in the outside world was a girl coming out of the elevator, one arm around her stomach and the other arm clutching some kind of stick.

The team's attention went away from their paperwork to stare at this girl who had just entered the room.

Gibbs stood up and walked into the middle of the squad room, where he saw the girl face to face. She had long dark brown wavy hair and dark green eyes, which were now staring up at him, studying his face. She looked around 12 or 13 years old. Another thing he noticed was when she looked down at her stomach, there was a small bulge and he knew exactly what it was and it disturbed him a little. She was quite small, about 155cm tall.

He knelt down to her height "Do you need any help?"

"I'm here to… report something" the girl said slowly.

"What do you want to report?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"I'm here to…to report… rape and murder" the girl replied calmly as she handed Gibbs the stick.

It was a pregnancy test… and it showed positive.

**A/N: Duh Duh Duhhh! ****How do you like it so far? I'm not so sure it's a good story, but you decide that! Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya guys! I know I only got 1 review, but that review persuaded me to continue. SO, here is the next chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…..**

Everyone stared in shock. A girl that age shouldn't even be going through this. That person who did this to her is soon going to regret it, that's for sure.

The girl suddenly turned to Ziva, seeing that there was another woman (not just her) in the room. She was about to turn to Tony when she turned back to Ziva.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" the girl asked her.

Ziva just continued staring at her, possibly knowing who it is. Tears came to her eyes and she rushed into the ladies bathroom.

"What's up with Ziva?" Tony asked.

That was when it hit her. She froze for a moment and slowly opened the necklace she was wearing. In there was a picture of her real mom and at the back of it said 'Ima loves you! Ziva".

"Ima…" she whispered and turned to Tony and froze… again!

"Oh god!" the girl suddenly said "who else am I going to remember in this room?!"

It then hit Tony. It was a while since he last saw her "Vittoriana…"

"You are the only person who still calls me that Dad!" she said laughing.

Tony got off his chair and hugged her as tight as possible, almost like he was never going to be able to do it again. A tear fell down his cheek.

"So Vittoriana-"Gibbs started but was cut off.

"Please, call me Tori" Tori said.

"Where was the murder taken place?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, haven't you seen the chaos that is going on outside?!" Tori said as she walked to the window.

At that moment, Ziva came out of the bathroom, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Tony looked at her in concern and Ziva mouthed "Tell you later".

The team looked outside and were shocked by what they saw.

People were running around screaming, dead bodies lying everywhere and a couple of agents were trying to calm everyone down, but failing whilst doing it.

"Ah, that is how you got through security, because nobody was watching who was going in and out" Tony said relieved, knowing one of his questions was finally answered.

"Erm, guys!" Tori said frightened "If I'm not blind there is a shooter right-"but she was cut off.

Bullets were flying through the glass, everybody ducked down missing everyone… Except one person was hit.

Ziva, now clutching her stomach, was hit and blood was pouring out of her…

**A/N: How was it? I know some of you don't like cliff-hangers, but I just had to add one. I might update tomorrow, but it could be that I won't update till Sunday. I will try to update tomorrow. Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I could have updates yesterday, but I was expecting my step-dad to visit, but he never came! So it was a waste of time waiting for him. Anyway, let's get on with the story before I tell you my life story! The facts later in the story are a little made up, but don't take it too seriously, this is fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying this….I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

The bleeding was uncontrollable and it could not be stopped. No matter how hard they tried pressing on the wound, blood still came flowing out of her, like the end of a water slide.

"Ziva stay with me!" Tony pleaded to the barley conscious Ziva "I cannot lose you!"

Gibbs was pressing very hard on the wound, waiting for the ambulance, when he noticed that Tori wasn't helping. He looked at Tony, giving him the indication that he should now press on the wound. He turned around and saw a horrifying sight.

Blood was coming out of Tori's shoulder, and the strange thing was that she was lightly holding a gun in her hand. Why should a 12 year old carry a gun? Anyway, that question wasn't so important now. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily out of her right shoulder.

"Damn!" Gibbs shouted as he called for another ambulance.

At that moment, Tony turned around to see what Gibbs was doing and tears came out of his eyes when he saw the state of Tori. He didn't want to lose the two people he loved the most, especially the person who he hadn't seen for months.

As the ambulances came, Tony insisted that he wanted to travel with Ziva in the ambulance, so he did. Gibbs travelled with Tori, worried about her state of health.

As the started driving very fast, he remembered that he needed to call McGee, who had been in Abby's lab the whole time this had been going on.

It rang for a few seconds, but McGee picked up quickly.

"Agent McGee" he answered.

"There has been an incident in the squad room. Ziva was shot and a visitor named Vittoriana was shot too. Could you come to the Bethesda?"

"I will be there in a few minutes" McGee said fast.

With that done, Gibbs hung up without saying goodbye, as usual.

They reached the hospital and both Ziva and Tori were rushed into surgery, leaving Tony and Gibbs to wait in the waiting room, which as boring as you could get. There were a few white chairs and a few boring medical magazines, which dated back to 2005.

McGee arrived with Abby in the waiting area a few minutes later.

"How are they? Are they still alive? Are they…" Abby said rambling.

"Abby, calm down, they are going to be ok" Gibbs said calmly, but it didn't help that much because they haven't heard anything since they were rushed to surgery.

They all sat down on the white chairs, as they waited for the news of how they were doing.

Silence enclosed the room, only the hustling and bustling of nurses and doctors were to be heard.

A thought came to Gibbs' head, a thought which might help this new investigation.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Gibbs asked Tony. McGee and Abby just stared at Tony, who had his head in his hands.

"I adopted her a very long time ago and I didn't want her to get involved in my work life" Tony answered.

"What's her full name?"

"Lieutenant Vittoriana Rivka Henriette DiNozzo"

Gibbs, Abby and McGee just stared at him in confused. Gibbs knew she must be no older than 12 years old.

Seeing the confusion in their eyes, he explained.

"She was born in Tel Aviv, Israel 7th of August 1994"

"How can she be 19? She is barley taller than 155cm and has a child's face!" Gibbs said with a bit of aggression, which was really not needed.

Tony sighed "She was diagnosed with dwarfism when she 6 years old. They said that she will stop growing at the age of 13, which she did and she was a fairly small person anyway. This meant that her facial features also stopped growing, meaning she still looks like a child"

Gibbs aggression died down as Tony explained. But he still had a few questions "Where does she work to get the name lieutenant?"

"She works at the pentagon, but I can't talk about her work because it is top secret."

"Wow" Gibbs said stunned a little "She is quite young to get a job at the pentagon"

"I do know that she has been labelled as one of the best, even out of the men" Tony said with a smirk, proud of what she has achieved.

"When you hugged Tori in the squad room, it looked like you hadn't seen her in ages. Why?"

"Tori finished High School a year early, and with 17 she started working at the pentagon after training to become a lieutenant successfully. A few weeks after her 18th birthday, she was sent away overseas to go on a secret operation. She wasn't able to write to me because it could get her found out and killed. She said it the operation could take weeks, or even months. I hadn't seen pr heard from her since she left."

At that moment when Tony finished talking, a doctor came through the doors "The families of Ziva David and Vittoriana DiNozzo?"

All four stood up and walked to the male doctor.

"How are they?" Tony asked.

"Well, we have some good news… but also some bad news" the doctor replied a little hesitant.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry I had to end it there, but I just love cliff hangers (although you might not like them...)! I will update tomorrow; that is a promise! Reviews please?**


End file.
